Sonic & The Acorn
by Ramillies
Summary: Part 3 of the saga. Sonic needs to destroy Robotnik's largest resource facilities - an entire city - and doing so might even be too much for him to do solo. Gaining allies from the nearby hidden kingdom inside Acorn Forest will be a difficult task with their hatred of the Hedgehogs who have sat on the throne of Mobius.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Forest

**Freedom Fighters Stand**

Part 3: Sonic and the Acorn

The third instalment of the saga, following Sonic on his mission to defeat Robotnik's forces at Iron City by gathering allies from the nearby Acorn Forest.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Forest**

"_**I feared so much for Sonic on this mission. I know he is very impatient and very proud and rarely, if ever, thinks things through. Most of all though, I feared for his safety, not from Robotnik's SWATbots; he has proved he is more than capable of demolishing an army of them by himself, but from the denizens of Acorn Forest; the original Royalty from Mobius' past, filled with anger and hatred for the current Hedgehog Royalty. My only hope was that there might be someone who would befriend my son and convince the others to join with Sonic to destroy Julian's fortress in Iron City." **_**Queen Aleena**

Sonic looked at his map from a number of different angles. He wasn't sure if he had gone the right way or not.

"Man, I hate to say this, but where is Sonia when I need her?" He asked rhetorically. "At least I won't have to admit that to her."

Sonic folded the map up and put it back in his backpack. Frustrated with not knowing exactly where he was, he decided to just continue on, after all, as sonic speed he was bound to find _some_ clue as to where he was, or at least come across someone who could tell him where he had ended up. Sonic revved up and tore across the landscape at breathtaking speed, charging around rocky outcroppings and between trees until the trees started to become much denser than just a couple of minutes ago.

"I wonder..." Sonic said as he stopped and pulled his map out again.

Studying it for a few moments, he surmised that he must be in one of his intended targets, Acorn Forest. His next step would be to find someone to confirm this either way, so once again, Sonic put the map away and ran through the dense number of trees until...he was sent flying when he tripped over something. Or _someone_, judging by the cry of agony that followed the incident.

"Waargh!" Sonic shouted as he smacked into a tree.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" A female voice called.

Sonic groaned as he got to his feet, his mind worked enough to recognise the voice was a fellow Mobian and not a SWATbot.

"Man, anyone get the number of that Dumpbot?" He said as he gingerly moved towards the voice, rubbing his side where he had smacked into the tree.

"DUMPBOT?!" A second female voiced screamed in pure rage.

Sonic froze when he saw the two females. One looked like some sort of squirrel or chipmunk, kind of a mix between the two, and the other was a rabbit.

"Oh, er, sorry miss, I didn't mean it like that." Sonic apologised, holding his hands up defensively.

"A hedgehog!" The squirrel/chipmunk seethed.

"Calm down, Sal." The rabbit said as she helped her friend up. "What's yo' name, sugah?"

"I'm Sonic; Sonic the Hedgehog. One of the leaders of the Freedom Fighters operating in Robotropolis." Sonic answered proudly as he pressed one of his thumbs onto his chest.

"Mah name's Bunnie Rabbot, an' this 'ere is Sally Acorn." Bunnie said as she extended her hand.

Sonic shook Bunnie's hand and then offered his hand to Sally in the same friendly gesture that Bunnie had shown him, but Sally swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Sonic's eyes narrowed.

"Save it, rat. Your ancestors stole my ancestors' right to rule Mobius!" Sally spat angrily at Sonic.

"Firstly, I'm a hedgehog and secondly, what the heck are you talking about?" Sonic was confused.

"Sal, don't be so-"

"Shut it, Bunnie! He's one of the 'Royal Hedgehogs' and I'll be damned if I ever have anything to do with one of _them_." Sally raged as she turned away from Sonic and stomped off.

"Man, either I'm missing some mondo history or she's one stick short of a bundle." Sonic said to Bunnie.

"Ah know, sugah, it's a long story an' it would take an age to explain it to ya." Bunnie replied to Sonic.

"COME ON BUNNIE! LEAVE THAT RAT TO ROT AND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Sally shouted.

"I'M A HEDGEHOG, NOT A RAT!" Sonic shouted back.

"Ah better be goin' nice to meet ya though, Sonic." Bunnie smiled at her new friend.

"Yeah, likewise Bunnie. By the way, this IS Acorn Forest right?" Sonic asked as Bunnie started to walk off in the direction that Sally had gone.

"Yeah, it is sugah."

"Which way is Iron City?"

"Over yonder." Bunnie pointed in the direction that Sonic had originally been running before tripping over Sally.

"Okay, thanks Bunnie, and I'll...uh, see you around I guess?" Sonic said in a raised voice.

"Possibly, sugah. Take care now." Bunnie called back.

Sonic watched as Bunnie disappeared amongst the trees.

"Right, so I know where I am and where I'm going. I better scope out the city and see just how many Sonic seconds it'll take me to destroy Robotnik's city." A smug smile grew uncontrollably on Sonic's face.

Sonic dashed off once again, dodging his way through the trees of Acorn Forest in the direction of Iron City. Sonic was looking so forward to doing this mission, he only hoped that Robotnik might turn up at some point to receive a long overdue butt kicking that Sonic had been saving just for him.

* * *

Robotnik found himself to be very restless, and it troubled him greatly, which just made it worse. With the three hedgehogs having split up and gone to three different parts of Mobius, he had begun to think more and more about the prophecy and how he might lose.

'_Just be patient Julian. You bided your time and sent Queen Aleena into hiding for the best part two decades now, there is no reason why you can't finish off even just one of the hedgehogs now they've split up.'_

Robotnik sat in his chair in the main control room and drummed his fingers together repeatedly. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he could end the Resistance and rule Mobius, that nagging doubt never left.

'_I must know where Sonic has gone. If I can stop, or just delay him, I might be able to pull this off.'_ Robotnik thought as he pressed one of the numerous switches to summon one of his SWATbots.

"Orders, sir." The SWATbot requested as it came up to its creator and stood at attention in front of Robotnik.

"I want the latest surveillance of Sonic's last known position." Robotnik ordered.

"Yes sir." The SWATbot moved to the computer and powered up the footage.

Robotnik watched the images of Sonic racing along before disappearing into a forest.

"Subject disappeared at co-ordinates ni-"

"Acorn Forest." Robotnik interrupted the SWATbot. "I know the place."

Robotnik paused for a few moments as he thought about where Sonic was most likely going.

"Iron City, one of my largest resource hubs on Mobius. If Sonic were to destroy the transport network, not to mention all the steel works, I could be ruined. However, I think I could get some...unusual help in defeating him. I must research more on this."

Robotnik stood up from his seat and walked off out of the command centre deep in thought about how he was going to stop his blue nemesis and defeat the Freedom Fighters once and for all.

* * *

An hour later, Doctor Robotnik stood at where he had travelled to in order to research the potential help that could be available to him.

"The Great Library of Mobius – a complete fountain of knowledge of this planet for many centuries past. I knew that not sacking this place would pay off some day and I intend to make that day today." Robotnik rubbed his hands together gleefully as he entered the enormous stone building.

The Great Library was one of the major architectural wonders that stood tall and proud on Mobius. It had been constructed nearly a millennium ago and remained the only structure worthy of the name 'Wonder of Mobius' because of its age, and the fact it had stood for all this time and never been destroyed, unlike other wonders that were now just pictures and descriptions in the texts contained within the library's vaults.

The Great Library was a mass of stone and marble to the naked eye, but Robotnik knew the real secret of the Great Library, having chanced on a copy of the building plans for the Library a few years before his takeover. The pillars that held the Library up were made of solid mobibendum which had then been covered in concrete to give the Library the strength to remain standing tall.

Robotnik walked over to the dormant looking computer and activated it. The screen was covered in a layer of dust – no-one had been here for years – so Robotnik wiped the screen to see what he was looking at.

_**INPUT COMMAND.**_ The screen read.

_History of the Mobian Crown._ Robotnik typed.

The screen went dark for a while as Robotnik drummed his fingers on his chest as he waited, growing more impatient with each passing moment.

_**CLARIFICATION REQUEST: WHICH MONARCH?**_

_Cross reference 'King' with 'Hedgehog I' and 'Acorn'_

The screen darkened again as the program dealt with the command, which yielded a sigh from the doctor.

_**TEXT LOCATED: 'DEMISE OF KING ADAELUS ACORN AND THE RISE OF KING APOSTOLOS HEDGEHOG I'. IS THIS WHAT WAS REQUESTED?**_

_Yes. Location of text requested._

_**LEVEL 3, WING 12, CASE 205, SHELF D, ROW 2. TEXT IS AVAILABLE IN BOTH WRITTEN FORM AND ELECTRONIC FORM. PLEASE BE CAREFUL WITH HANDLING TEXT AND DO NOT DAMAGE ELECTRONIC DEVICE OR YOU WILL BE PROSECUTED FOR CRIMINAL DAMAGE AND BILLED FOR REPLACEMENTS.**_

_**ANY MORE REQUESTS?**_

_No._

_**HAVE A NICE DAY, SESSION ENDED. PRINT OUT OF REQUEST LOCATION WILL BE PRINTED.**_

As the screen switched off, Robotnik rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Maybe I should have requested that blasted system be overhauled before I took over. Always hated that thing, always slow and that stupid warning at the end..." Robotnik started to rant as he grabbed the print out of the location of what he was after.

* * *

It was night when Sonic had finished scoping out Iron City and had returned to Acorn Forest. He decided he might have better success if he based himself under the cover from the sheer mass of trees to mask his exact location. He also hoped that he might be able to convince the denizens of Acorn Forest to aid him in his task.

'_Well, maybe Bunnie will help me but I'm not so sure about Sally. Perhaps if I show her how way past cool I am and explain what'll happen if old Buttnik gets his way then she might help.'_ Sonic thought to himself as he assembled as crude makeshift hut at super speed.

Sonic began to wonder about how he was going to destroy an entire city. Iron City stood like a bastion of power – virtually a citadel of dark metal oozing with SWATbot factories and huge pollution belching steelworks serviced by multiple rail networks. Guards were everywhere, protecting the large number of Iron Ore and other mineral trains that arrived regularly to drop off their valuable cargo to the works. Sonic knew destroying the rail networks would be a major boon in his task, but the closeness of a SWATbot factory to the works would mean that there would be no shortage of guards and repairs could be made in probably a few hours.

"Man, all this thinking is making my head hurt. I really could use a few chilli dogs right now." Sonic began to salivate at the thought of his favourite food.

As the wind blew hard amongst the trees, Sonic caught the smell of something sweet and pleasant...and _chilli_ _dogs_!

Within a blink of an eye, Sonic was gone following the aroma until he followed it to its source.

"Chilli Dogs! My favourite!" Sonic drooled.

Sonic saw a plate of six of them and picked one up and was about to eat it when he heard a loud click and something cold and metallic press against the back of his head.

"Identify yourself in the name of King Max Acorn!" A deep, gruff voice demanded.

Sonic turned around, only to be smacked in the head by the butt of a laser rifle from a second creature which made him lose his balance and fall backwards to the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sonic snarled as he rubbed his head and looked at his assailants.

The pair of them were large, burly guards with both sporting a rifle. Sonic's thoughts about introducing them to a Sonic Spin were interrupted by the sounds of more rifles being drawn and the pounding of feet on the ground.

"This is your last chance, intruder, identify yourself!"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and you guys are in for a world of hurt!" Sonic's eyes narrowed as he grabbed his medallion.

The medallion responded to the command of its master and the bright blue light exploded from it as it changed into Sonic's own laser guitar. The brightness of the light made some of the guards screw their eyes shut to prevent being blinded.

"Let's do it to it!"

"Not so fast, rat!" A very familiar female voice shouted.

Sonic turned his head to the direction of the voice to see a very irate Sally come out of the shadows.

"Hey again, Sal." Sonic greeted Sally, quickly eating the chilli dog he had picked up.

"Don't 'Hey again' me you traitorous worm! Guards, take this pathetic excuse of royalty into custody." Sally ordered the guards.

"No way Sal. This hedgehog is not going to be a prisoner while Robotnik is still at large...literally."

Sonic fired laser bolts up at the trees, shooting off multiple branches. As the branches fell, chaos ensued as guards started to take cover from the falling debris, those who tried to shoot Sonic couldn't keep up with his movements meaning their aim was generally way off target, until more falling branches fell on top of them.

"Blast this cursed idiot!" Sally seethed as she reached into an inside pocket of her jacket and withdrew a small device.

"Nicole, analyse the hedgehog's movements and charge up a high voltage charge to stun him." Sally commanded the device as she opened it.

"Analysing Sally...Hedgehog moves at impossible speed for a living creature, intercept location is hazardous and unadvised." Nicole replied. "High shock level might cause permanent damage to him, action not advised."

"Forget your warnings Nicole, just do it!" Sally spat angrily.

"...Yes Sally...Intercept location is south, south east of your location, fifty three yards away...Beginning voltage charge."

Sally ran to the location that Nicole had given her, partially concealing herself behind a tree but still able to see Sonic approaching. He was walking backwards shooting off a large number of laser bolts at the guards while using his stunning reaction time to dodge any return fire.

'_Interesting that he doesn't shoot to kill. Perhaps he views killing the guards as unnecessary when he can out manoeuvre them.'_ Sally thought.

As Sonic reached the tree where Sally was, she held Nicole out.

"Now Nicole!"

"What the he-aargghh!" Sonic yelled in pain as the electrical energy discharged on him.

Bolts of electricity arced and frazzled over Sonic's body making limbs and muscles twitch as Sonic ended up falling to the ground unconscious.

"Hedgehog is unconscious...performing scan." Nicole stated.

As Nicole was about to start the scan, Sally closed Nicole and placed the computer device back in her jacket pocket.

"Not tonight, Nicole."

Sally placed her hands on hips and lorded over Sonic.

"Welcome to the forest, Sonic the Hedgehog."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Roboitnik's Grand Scheme

Disclaimer update: More characters that I do not own will appear in this story! I could try and convince several billion people that I do own Sonic but somehow I don't think anyone would believe me, especially SEGA. So I won't, I'll just say I don't own him or any other character that has appeared in the games, TV shows and comics.

Sonic & The Acorn

**Chapter 2: Robotnik's Grand Scheme**

"_**I feared that something like this might happen; Sonic getting in way over his head with the Acorns and ending up being captured. I hope there might be a chance of escape for him from the unlikely source of Sally Acorn, the one Acorn I see as level headed enough to listen to reason from my son. Even then I'm not sure he will have the chance but I must remain hopeful that the Prophecy will come true." Queen Aleena**_

Sonic rubbed the side of his head again; thinking hard generally made his head hurt but add that with a headache and Sonic felt like he was in some kind of hell. After being captured, Sonic had awoken in a dark cell in what appeared to be a jail with just a small window at the rear of the cell to allow light in. His medallion had been taken from him, thus removing his speed and various speed related attacks from his retinue of abilities. Sonic wondered how long it would be before someone, possibly Sally, would come and see him as he'd been awake for maybe two or three hours by now. He wasn't best pleased, but not really surprised, to find that his feet had been chained up to the wall. There was some slack in the chains, allowing him some freedom of movement if he chose to use it, but not enough to get him further than about seven or eight feet from the wall, perhaps a good six feet still from the cell door.

"Yo! Anyone out there? When is breakfast? I'm gettin' hungry for some chilli dogs y'know!" Sonic yelled, becoming frustrated and restless with his imposed seclusion. He lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling hoping that his yells would be answered.

The door to the jail swung open immediately and a guard walked in, aiming a laser rifle at Sonic.

"Quiet you! The Princess will deal with you shortly!" He roared at Sonic.

"Yeah that's great dude, but what about the chilli dogs? Or maybe at least something for this splitting headache I've got?" Sonic asked.

The guard raised an eyebrow and stared at Sonic for a moment before turning and leaving, shutting the jail door behind him.

"Fine, be that way!" Sonic grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. "Not even a guitar or anything I can use to play a few tunes."

The only thing that Sonic could think of that would make this situation worse would be being forced to listen to one of Robotnik's monologues about how great he is and how he will rule Mobius and roboticize every last Mobian. Sonic sighed and eventually figured that it would be better to rest and wait for Sally rather than lie awake. He wondered how he should act towards Sally since she had him exactly where she wanted him.

'_Maybe I should just be me, after all, everyone loves Sonic...except Robotnik but that is understandable since no-one likes him.'_

* * *

*SLAP*

"OW! WHO THE HECK?!"

"Wakey-wakey traitor!"

Sonic's eyes flung open to his rude awakening to see a rather smug looking Sally Acorn standing over him.

"Aw come on Sal! No need to hit your number one Hedgehog." Sonic rubbed his cheek where Sally had slapped him. "I was having a nice dream too."

Sally just placed her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at the blue hedgehog. Sonic started eyeing her up, pondering if she really could be as evil as she tried to appear or if this was just bravado in the short time they had known each other.

"First of all, you are NOT my 'number one Hedgehog'. Second, I'll bet your fancy dream was about chilli dogs."

"Nothing wrong with chilli dogs, Sal." Sonic grinned at her.

"Stop calling me 'Sal'! My name is Sally!" Sally balled her hands into fists.

"Come on, take a chill pill Sal, though I'll give it you ya, you do look cute when you are angry." Sonic winked at Sally. He was having way too much fun here.

"Don't push me Sonic." Sally threatened her prisoner, a tinge of red appearing on her face.

"Hey, you DO remember my name! Come on Sal, what's with all the hatin' you're giving me. You should be using that on old Robotnik, after all I haven't done anything to ya." Sonic said as he finally sat up.

"I know your game, _Prince_ Sonic and it won't work. You don't take me seriously do you? Don't think I could do anything to you given the indignities my ancestors suffered at the hands of your ancestors?" Sally squatted down, still over Sonic and moved her face within inches of Sonic's. "You think I'm not capable or strong enough?"

Sonic felt a little uneasy about how much of an uncompromising situation they were in, regardless if Sally actually knew it.

"Uh, I never said any of that Sal." Sonic tried not to look directly into Sally's eyes.

"Then why do you insist on giving me this carefree attitude when I could kill you in an instant. Do you take _**anything**_ seriously?" Sally narrowed her eyes and moved her face closer to Sonic.

Sonic's heart started to pump harder now that there was maybe only one or two centimetres between them. Her breath was warm and yet fairly chilling at the same time as Sonic could feel sweat starting run down his neck.

'_What the heck is she trying to do to me? Is she playing mind games with me? If one of those guards come in and see us like this...man I think I'll have had my last chilli dog. Got to make her retreat somehow.'_ Sonic thought as he just looked at Sally, his mouth just hanging open.

"Well Sonic? Gonna tell me or just lay there gawking like an idiot?"

"Uh...I just...I can take things seriously, I just like to have...a bit of fun along the way. After all, why walk through life if you aren't gonna stop and smell the roses along the way eh?"

Sally digested what Sonic had said. She pressed her lips together and frowned, looking past Sonic.

'_I guess that is true, sort of.'_ She thought.

"Sally?"

"What?"

"Where is my medallion?"

"I've kept it for safe keeping. It's beautiful and far too good for someone like you. It'll do nicely for formal occasions." Sally smiled smugly at Sonic.

"That medallion is vital to me Sal. I need it to stop Robotnik!" Sonic tried to reason.

"Robotnik is of no worry to us. He hasn't dared to set foot in Acorn Forest and if he ever does, he'll regret it."

"Don't be so naive Sal. Buttnik will stomp you guys flat once I'm out of the way! If it wasn't for me and my sis and bro, Robotnik would have conquered Mobius by now! I need my medallion back! I need to get out of here and destroy Iron City before Robotnik destroys us all." Sonic explained, almost pleading with Sally.

"Well...I guess there are some...valid points, maybe." Sally grudgingly conceded.

"So you'll release me and return my medallion?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"No. At least not yet...I need to think on this and then consult my father. I'm not fully convinced about the Robotnik situation but I won't rule out what you have said just being an attempt to get away from justice either." Sally sighed as she finally stood up, moving away from Sonic.

Sonic just looked at the floor and didn't reply to what Sally had just said to him. Sally left, locking the cell behind her as she went. She couldn't shake the nagging feeling at the back of her mind that there might be more truth to what Sonic had said about Robotnik than she wanted to believe.

* * *

Robotnik had finished going over the book he had taken from the Great Library and had begun to formulate his plan for removing Sonic from the picture.

"Oh the deviousness of this plan." He laughed loudly. "I'll get those stupid Acorns to kill Sonic for me! So filled with hatred for the Hedgehogs, so eager to spill Hedgehog blood! Why, I would be so proud of them if I could ever trust them, but I never will. Why take that risk when I can just roboticize the lot of them?"

Robotnik rubbed his gauntlets together gleefully as he set his plan in motion.

* * *

King Max Acorn looked out of the open window at the back of his throne room upon the small nation he lorded over. He felt good after the report he had received from the Captain of the Guard and his daughter, Sally, about having captured the heir to the Mobius Throne. Of course capturing the Queen herself would have been preferable but Max was going to take what had been given to him. With Sally in possession of the source of Sonic's powers he felt assured that Sonic would never be able to escape, leaving Max the luxury of disposing of Sonic when he pleased. His thoughts were interrupted by a messenger.

"I beg your pardon for interrupting, King Acorn, but a message has been received specifically just for your eyes and ears only...from Robotropolis." The messenger grovelled in the presence of the King.

"Hmm." Max was suspicious. "Do you know who sent this message?"

"The Princess's AI, Nicole, believed it is from Doctor Robotnik himself, my liege."

"Very well. Dismissed, messenger. I shall be along shortly." Max shooed the messenger away.

The messenger bowed and quickly vacated the throne room leaving Max alone.

'_Why on Mobius is that scum Robotnik contacting me? Surely he hasn't heard about Sonic's capture? Such an act would mean I would have a traitor in my guard ranks as the capture of Sonic isn't public knowledge...no, Robotnik wouldn't be that stupid. If he ever did have one of my guards on his payroll he would never reveal it so easily. There is another reason as to why he is contacting me.'_

Max made his way down into the very bowels of the small palace he lived in. Below ground level was a communications centre that Sally had overseen the construction of with her AI, Nicole. It was occupied by only the most trusted personnel in the employ of the royal family. As Max entered the centre, all the technicians who oversaw procedures bowed and left, knowing that Max must be left alone. Once they had all gone, Max activated the monitor, showing a very irate Robotnik.

"_You certainly took your time in answering my call, King Max."_

"I find the desire to answer any call from you, _Julian_, to be very small at best. I have no need to appeal to your ego."

"_Then it is a good thing that I am here to appeal to your ego then. Have there been any...strangers in the forest lately?"_

"Down to business already Robotnik?" Max thought about how to proceed. "Why do you ask?"

"_I have a little proposition for you; you know eventually I will come for Acorn Forest yes? Let us not beat about the bush here."_

Max nodded at Robotnik. Indeed he knew that someday Robotnik would turn up to roboticize his people.

"_I know of your heritage and how your ancestors used to rule Mobius. I also happen to know that a certain Prince Sonic is in your area. I know you seek revenge on what happened."_

Max raised an eyebrow and feigned ignorance.

"Strange, I have heard nothing on Sonic's appearance here. How do I know what angle you are playing here Robotnik? You wouldn't tell me this unless you wanted me to do something."

"_My dear King Max! What on Mobius are you insinuating? That I may benefit from this?"_

"That sounds about right." Max muttered.

"_Alright yes, I would like you to kill him!"_

"Suppose I do that Julian. What happens then? How do I know you won't come here and wage war on us?"

"_I always knew you were not a fool, Max. I see why you have ruled for so long. I will give you the seat on the throne on Mobius. You will rule once again, but I will be the only person on the same level as you Max. You may rule Mobius, but you do not rule me, the same I will not rule you. I will handle military and science. Your family will handle everything else."_

"I don't believe a word you say."

"_I don't expect you to right now. But think about it Max...think about the options. I'm giving you a way out of your entire nation, even the rest of Mobius being spared from being roboticized! Plus you will get to decide the rest of the Hedgehogs; Queen Aleena, Princess Sonia and Prince Manic. They will be in yours to deal with."_ Robotnik grinned.

Max turned away from the monitor and sighed.

"Alright, Julian, I'll sleep on it. I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

"_Excellent."_ Julian said as the monitor went blank, Robotnik having ended the connection.

'_I hope I'll be doing the right thing.' _Max thought as he headed back up to his throne.

* * *

Robotnik felt very pleased with himself; he was confident he had appealed to Max's ego enough to make Max slip up and slay Sonic. Once that had been achieved, Robotnik will exponentially increase SWATbot production and roboticize everyone being on Mobius.

"The Prophecy will NOT come to pass once that idiot Max does the hard work for me." Robotnik began to laugh long, loud and very evilly.

To Be Continued...


End file.
